


the heart has reasons (of which reason knows nothing)

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taybur isn't sure himself why he let Aly go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart has reasons (of which reason knows nothing)

          He doesn’t know why, but he does not try to stop the young woman ( _the unknown spy_ , he reminds himself) with her short strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. He knows she is not all she claims to be- or perhaps it is that she is more, but he does know for certain that little Mistress Aly is lying about _something_. To protect Dunevon, he may need to know what that is. It may be important.

 

          Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t question her more closely, he thinks. Perhaps that’s why he leaves her to her curious perambulations and possible plotting. Perhaps it’s just... instinct.

 

          He never sorted it out to his own satisfaction, but the bitter stab of something like jealousy he felt when Nawat and Aly formally announced their betrothal might have had something to do with it.


End file.
